This invention is directed to a paper cutting device for a printer and, in particular, to a cutting device for a printer for cutting off a section of recording paper which is constructed to prevent malfunction or damage to the device when an undue load is present. The device of the present invention prevents damage to the power source, drive mechanism, cutter blades and other components of the cutting device and also prevents malfunction thereof when an excessive load, such as a foreign object, is present.
Conventional devices for cutting off a sheet of recording paper have no satisfactory safety measures to protect against an undue or excessive load applied when foreign matter, such as when a piece of metal or other foreign object gets caught between the cutter blades of the cutting device, or when the cutter blades are stuck or locked. In a cutting device which includes a movable cutter blade and a fixed cutter blade, when the movable cutter blade or fixed cutter blade is damaged or the movable cutter blade is caused to malfunction, the paper feeding device in the printer tends to undergo problems such as paper jams, with the result that a printing machine which includes a paper cutting device will be subjected to malfunctioning. Accordingly, a paper cutting device for a printer which is constructed to insure proper operation thereof and which prevents damage to the device and malfunction thereof when an undue load is present, is desired.